Eyes For Me
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: "karena hanya diriku yang boleh kau lihat, Atsushi." / YAOI / MuraAka / SMUT Warning
**Pairing: Murasakibara x Akashi**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

'Atsushi...'

'Suki da yo, Atsushi...'

* * *

Eyes for Me

* * *

SRAK

Suara tirai yang dibuka mengganggu pendengarannya. Sudah pagi kah? Atau mungkin masih malam? Tidak, dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah pandangannya selalu gelap, dan sebuah kain hitam yang setia menutupi mata butanya.

"Konbanwa, Atsushi."

Suara seseorang yang selalu menyapanya setiap hari. Memberi tahu waktu dari salamnya dan cuaca dari suhu pada jari-jarinya yang selalu menempel pada pipi pria yang dipanggil Atsushi itu. Dingin. Hari ini pasti sangat dingin diluar.

"Konbanwa, Aka-chin."

"Apa kau sudah lapar?"

Atsushi mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja dia sudah merasa sangat lapar setelah sangat lama ditinggal. Bisa saja dia pergi mencari makan sendiri, tetapi apa daya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai ke tembok. Ruangan tempatnya berdiam pun pasti dikunci juga.

"Kebetulan sudah kubelikan macaroon kesukaanmu." Menaruh bungkusan kecil yang lucu dan penuh pita itu di sisi kasur dan membukanya. Akashi mendudukan diri persis di sebelah wajah Atsushi dan menyuapkan satu macaroon yang berwarna cokelat. Bukan. Bukan menyuapkan dengan tangan, melainkan menggunakan mulutnya.

"Apakah rasanya enak, Atsushi?"

Atsushi memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. Mulutnya terbuka lagi untuk sebuah macaroon lain, yang dengan senang hati Akashi berikan.

"Dua dulu ya? Kau harus setidaknya makan makanan pokok juga." Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil dan membuka seluruh borgol yang mengikat pria besar itu. "Ayo. Kutuntun sampai ruang makan."

Perlahan Atsushi beranjak dari kasurnya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya terjatuh begitu saja saat dia berdiri, memperlihatkan tubuh jadinya yang terlihat kokoh. Akashi tidak akan pernah berpaling dari tubuh itu.

Kedua tangan Akashi menuntun Atsushi keluar dari ruangan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah tersedia berbagai hidangan dengan gizi seimbang. Daging, sayur, ikan, buah, dan karbohidrat. Kursi besar tersedia hanya untuk Atsushi sendiri duduk, sedangkan Akashi dengan senang hati menempatkan diri di pangkuan pria itu.

Mengambil sesendok mashed potato yang dicampur dengan sedikit bawang putih. "Aaa..."

HAP

Setelah menyuapi pria itu, Akashi sendiri pun memakan sedikit karena dia sendiri juga lapar.

"Aka-chin, aaa..."

Akashi tertawa kecil dan memberikan sesendok penuh lagi. Kali ini dengan sepotong kecil daging tenderloin medium rare di atasnya.

"Enak?"

"Umm... Umaii..." Dan Atsushi membuka mulutnya lagi meminta sesendok lagi. Akashi pun terus memberinya makan (dan dirinya juga) sampai seluruh makanan di meja habis. Kecuali sepiring kacang panjang tumis yang ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Atsushi, makan."

"Iyada yo..." Atsushi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sangat tidak menyukai sayur.

Akashi menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Terpaksa pria itu menyendok sesendok penuh sayur itu dan mengunyahnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Atsushi dan memindahkan sayur yang sudah dia kunyah ke mulut Atsushi. Mouth to mouth. Hampir setiap hari dia harus melakukan ini hanya agar Atsushi mau makan sayur.

Atsushi mau tidak mau menelan sayuran itu. "Aka-chin..."

"Aku hanya buat sedikit. Suapan terakhir."

Dan proses yang sama pun terulang lagi. Akashi mengunyah dan memindahkan sayurnya. Selesai dengan itu, Akashi mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sedikit sebelum membiarkan Atsushi meminum sisanya.

"Kenyang?"

"Umm..."

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Akashi beranjak turun dari pangkuan Atsushi. Sekilas matanya melirik sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda di bawah sana dan tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Atsushi sudah kembali duduk di kasurnya. Merasa sangat dingin karena telanjang, tangannya meraba-raba untuk mencari selimutnya. Merepotkan sekali tidak bisa melihat.

"Tidak perlu selimut, Atsushi."

Akashi berjalan mendekat sambil melepas pakaiannya satu per satu, sampai tidak ada sehelai benang pun menempel pada tubuhnya. Sekali lagi mendudukan dirinya pada pangkuan Atsushi dan menciumi leher pria besar itu. Sesekali membiarkan tubuhnya bergesekan dan menempel pada dada bidang Atsushi.

"Karena akulah yang akan menghangatkan Atsushi."

Kecupan pada leher itu perlahan naik ke dagu, pipi, sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tanpa diperintah pun Atsushi tahu kalau dia harus membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan bibir mereka bersentuhan dan bertautan. Membiarkan saliva mereka bercampur dan keluar dari sisi bibir Atsushi.

Kedua tangan Atsushi yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya bergerak untuk meraba paha Akashi. Jari-jarinya yang lebih kasar itu semakin lama semakin naik untuk meraba bokong putih itu, sedikit meremas dan mencubitnya. Akashi sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Mmmn... Puah..."

Atsushi melepas ciuman mereka dan memindahkan bibirnya menuju tonjolan kecil pink pada dada Akashi. Menghisap dan sesekali menggigit sampai pemiliknya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan.

"A-Atsushi-"

Tanpa disangka dua jari Atsushi sudah berada dalam hole Akashi, membuat gerakan menggunting untuk mempersiapkan pria di atasnya ini. Atsushi sudah hafal betul bagaimana dan dimana main spot Akashi. Entahlah dia sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan ini.

Yang pasti sudah lama sekali.

Sejak hari dimana penglihatannya hilang.

* * *

"A-ah... Ah-ah... Atsushi..."

"A-Aka-chin..."

Suara kulit basah yang bertabrakan terdengar menggema sangat kencang. Akashi menumpukan tubuhnya pada dada Atsushi yang sedang terbaring. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat mengeluar-masukan milik Atsushi yang besar, dan kalau menurutnya nikmat itu. Mengangkat pinggulnya sampai hanya ujungnya saja yang tersisa dan menurunkannya dengan cepat.

"Atsushi..."

Mata Heterochrome Akashi sudah tertutup oleh nafsu. Hanya pria yang sedang dia 'kendarai' yang terpantul pada matanya. Sayang. Pria yang terpantul itu tidak bisa melihat dirinya. Hanyalah mata yang tertutup kain hitam yang Akashi lihat.

"Ukh-"

SPURT

"H-haaah..." Menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Atsushi setelah ejakulasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam ini. Atsushi sendiri, yang belum keluar sekalipun langsung menggerakan pinggul Akashi sekali dengan gerakan cepat dan kencang.

"Hiiik-"

"UGH-"

SPURT

Atsushi pun mengeluarkan spermanya dalam hole Akashi banyak sampai mengalir keluar. Akashi menghela nafasnya berat dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Atsushi, menangkup wajah pria itu untuk mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Suki da yo, Atsushi."

Sekali lagi mencium bibir itu dan berbaring nyaman pada tubuh besar Atsushi. Tangannya meraih sebuah botol kecil yang berada di laci dan menatap benda itu dengan senyuman sinis.

'Aishiteru yo, Atsushi. Tidak akan pernah kuberikan kau pada orang lain. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu kecuali diriku. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain melihatmu kecuali diriku...'

Mengenggam erat botol kecil itu sejenak dan menciumnya sebelum mengembalikan benda itu ke dalam laci lagi. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Oyasumi, Atsushi..."

Menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh Atsushi dan menutup kedua matanya sebelum terlelap dalam kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Atsushi pun berusaha untuk tidur, tetapi matanya sangat sakit. Air mata mengalir keluar, tetapi bukanlah air mata bening. Air mata darah. Tentu saja, mengingat sesuatu yang berada di dalam botol kecil itu adalah penglihatannya.

Sepasang bola mata Amethyst yang mengapung dalam cairan Embalming yang merupakan sebuah cairan pengawet.

'Karena tak akan kubiarkan Atsushi melihat orang lain kecuali diriku.

Dan sekarang yang Atsushi bisa lihat hanya diriku seorang...'

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Hai, Nao kembali dengan one-shot MuraAka.**

 **Janga tanya dapet inspirasi darimana, pasti ntar sijawabnya dari goyangan konsultan gula biang (?) apaan coba.**

 **terima kasih kepada yang meninggalkan jejak di fanfic-fanfic Nao yang sebelumnya. I love you all :***


End file.
